Priorities
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Thanks to yet another argument, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man are to go on a shopping trip as a cosequence because of Master Hand's orders. Little did they know the results of this trip would put their priorities to a test... (Collaboration with Icee the Hedgehog)


Priorities

Chapter 1- Shopping Time

**Welcome to my first ever collaboration. I'm working with Icee the Hedgehog, who is going to write every even chapter as I write all the odd ones. Still, we'll edit each others chapters for mistakes. If you plan to review, be sure to give credit to her, too, and check out her own fics if you want.**

**Anyways, we now bring you 'Priorities'.**

**~KF**

* * *

…_Sigh…_

The blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, known as Sonic, stepped into the hallway to begin his journey to the Smash Mansion's cafeteria. He had just been on his laptop in his room, having found out that there was an upcoming spin-off game for his series titled _Sonic Boom._

He was slightly confounded at first by the title, because he remembered that "Sonic Boom" was the main theme from one of his first games, _Sonic CD_. But then he quickly learned that it was not a song at all, but a new game.

Normally when a new Sonic game got announced, the teenage hedgehog would be all up for it. So, why was he not in the mood this time around?

Just one word: Redesigns.

He clicked on a picture of the new redesigns of him and his friends, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles for the game, and he was not pleased with them at all. Of course Sonic was glad that the redesigns would never replace the classics in the future of the series, but nonetheless, this still did not change his mood about the redesigns. His red echidna friend, Knuckles, would _definitely_ file a complaint when he showed this picture to him...

Sonic's emerald eyes shifted to his right, seeing the other rooms on the second floor, since his was the first. Mega Man's room was right next to his, and he assumed that the Blue Bomber was still asleep, as the door was still shut tight. As of late, Mega Man had been known to sleep in, usually due to the fact that he'd usually stayed up til at lease 3AM on a game, or being unable to sleep. However, knowing that Kirby had a habit of eating the entire breakfast buffet, Sonic had no choice but to awaken his robotic friend.

Shrugging, he headed for the door and knocked on it loudly.

...No response...

Even though only three seconds had elapsed since he'd knocked on the door, Sonic, being impatient, proceeded to knock on the door once again, only even louder than before. An instant later, a tired sigh was heard on the other side of the door. Obviously, Sonic had awakened his friend from sleep.

"Alright, Sonic... I know it is you... Just give me a minute..."

"Even half a minute is too long for this guy." Sonic pointed to himself, even though Mega Man would not be able to see him do so from the still closed door. "It can't take you that long to get ready, Rock..."

"Sonic, not everyone gets ready as fast as you do. It's called 'patience'." Mega Man talked back, obviously grouchy from being pushed around when he'd just awakened. "Look it up..."

"Hey, no need to get smart with me here..." The Mobian hero sighed, just wanting him hurry up and get out here so that they wouldn't be late on getting breakfast. Luckily, Sonic was now hearing covers moving, so that was a plus. Still, it didn't make him any more patient.

"I'm just saying," The Blue Bomber continued in a tired, grouchy tone as he shuffled through his bedroom. "For some people, it can take a little while for them to get ready for the day. Not everyone is like you, you know? Anyways, like I said, just give me a minute."

Sonic proceeded to tap his foot impatiently as he now began to hear running water from the newbie's mini bathroom. "Okay, but if there is no food by the time we get to the cafeteria, it is definitely not going to be my fault!"

He knew that they should have gotten up sooner. Like many others, Sonic knew that Kirby usually woke up almost ten minutes before eight every morning. Breakfast usually started at eight, and it was currently five minutes past. Even more, it would likely be around fifteen past before he would even get to the cafeteria at the rate that Mega Man was getting motivated at. If it helped any, from what Sonic heard from Meta Knight as of late, Kirby now rarely used his alarm clock Master Hand gave him anymore, making Sonic hope that the Dream Land puffball had slept past his usual wake-up time, because at this rate, that would be the only way that he was going to get any breakfast today. And once again, Rock's slow-as-molasses motivation rate would be to blame. Seriously, what the heck does the guy do that takes him over ten minutes to get out of his room every morning? He was a robot for Chaos's sake!

"Almost ready..."

The cobalt speedster snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing Rock's voice again. "Hurry up, before your hungry friend starves to death..." he replied, his voice now starting to show impatience.

Hearing no verbal response, Sonic guessed that he ignored that statement. The running water that was heard from the Blue Bomber's personal bathroom fell into silence.

"Okay, give me thirty more seconds..."

At that moment, Sonic wished that the bomber learned that he had a habit of getting impatient rather quickly. Hearing his latest statement, the blue hedgehog groaned in annoyance. Mega Man must've heard said groan, as his annoyed voice was soon heard on the other end of the door through more shuffling.

"...Look, it's not like we're going to be the last ones in the breakfast line..."

"That's what it is looking like if you don't get your slow butt out this-"

At last, the door to his bedroom finally opened, revealing Mega Man giving the fifteen year old a blank, yet slightly annoyed, stare.

"...Door..."

"...So..." Mega Man wanted to change the subject, "What were you up to before you got me up? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

A sigh escaped from Sonic's lips as the hedgehog shifted his eyes downwards to stare at the floor, now remembering what he'd seen just recently on his laptop. "I just found out that three of my friends and I have redesigns for my new spin-off game called _Sonic Boom_. And you probably already know how I feel about that, man..."

"... ...Permission to have a look?" The Blue Bomber requested, eager to have a look.

"Go ahead, but you can do that later since we really need to get a move on. People on this floor are already heading to the cafeteria, and there is no way I am wasting half of my day standing in that line..." Sonic reminded, his eyes missing Luigi walking past the duo.

"Oh, that reminds me. I finished Sonic Lost World last night before I went to bed. If you want my criticism, I have to say that it's not bad,... but not as good as others. It's okay...well, minus the rip-off boss fights and pain in the butt Wisp Powers in which some I don't even get why they exist."

This had made Sonic a little irritated. When someone discussed any of his modern games ranging from okay to absolute trash, he despised it with a blazing passion. However, since Mega Man told him that it was not bad, and he had to agree with him a little (because those Deadly Six Boss battles sort of _did _suck butt), he wasn't annoyed nearly as much. Nonetheless, he went on with the conversation, pretending he was not offended much.

"You are the second smasher in this mansion to give a comment like that... Though I have to agree on some parts... But what I am glad about is that it is also for the Wii U, which I find to be pretty decent, unlike most people..."

Sonic then proceeded to think about how neat would a Mega Man game be on a Wii U. If a game for his friend's series was ever made on the console, he would make sure that he was one of the first people to purchase it. "...If only the Capcom team would get off their lazy butts and make a Mega Man gave just for the Wii U... Because I gotta say, your series is pretty much dead at this point..."

"Hmm?" Currently, Mega Man seemed to be zoned out at the moment, thinking of what the new _Sonic Boom_ redesigns might look like, thankfully. Had he seriously heard what Sonic said, he would likely be yelling right now.

Rock was known to be a courageous caring person, being polite to literally every friend and ally he met. However, when one brought up the fact that his game series was going down the drain, his dark side would unleash. However to the fact that he was still zoned out at the thought of the new redesigns for _Sonic Boom,_ the cobalt hero had one last chance to correct his statement...

...Yet, he chose not to, apparently not being aware of the consequences that were to come. Instead, he decided to repeat his point.

"I was saying that your franchise is becoming to be one of those video game series that needs a serious revival, because of it going down the toilet. It needs a new game, and big time..." He reiterated, looking at the bomber straight in the eye.

"...You're kidding me, right?" Mega Man's glare was slowly becoming noticeable, but not liking violence, he tried to stay as calm as possible. "... ...Please... Please tell me that you are joking... That's what you normally do to get a laugh... You're just playing around... right...?"

"Wish I was..." Sonic shrugged, not noticing the glare at first, or possibly, not even caring about it. "I don't even know how long ago it was when the last game for the main series came out... Maybe about... I dunno, five years ago?"

He paused, finally noticing the glare. " ...And what's with that glare? It's a bit creepy..."

The following statements would make him regret being completely oblivious to Mega Man's anger. His glare becoming bigger, the Blue Bomber's tone turned angry. "...Look, Sonic, just because there hasn't been a new game for my main series for quite a while now, gives you no right to say straight to my face that my franchise is long gone and that it is being flushed down the toilet... I don't say that some of the games for your series are absolute trash just because they stink... Don't even get me started on Sonic '06. Most people say that it is so bad, the game should belong in the Video Game Wall of Shame..."

Throughout half of what came out of his friend's mouth, Sonic had his jaw dropped. Blinking, a sharp glare replaced the current look on said hedgehog's face.

"Now you listen here." Sonic now sounded angry. " You didn't have to take that is an insult. I find it immature of you to talk about my series like that. If my game is bad, that's fine. But don't treat it like it is the worst game ever. I find that very offensive."

"Well, that is no different from what you've just said. You _better_ take those words back, Sonic..." Mega Man demanded, now in Sonic's face, right index finger practically touching the Blue Blur's chest in accusation.

"Get that finger away from me!" Sonic pushed Mega Man's index finger away, ignoring Little Mac, Zelda, Meta Knight, and Lucas who had heard the yelling and now surrounded them in curiosity. "And not until _you_ take those words you said to me back! You had no reason to talk about my franchise like that!"

Zelda hung her head down with closed eyes, sighing. "They're at it again..."

Indeed they were. Despite Sonic and Mega Man having a deep relationship, they were known to disagree with each other at times, and get into intense arguments with each other, usually over something stupid. This was just one of their many arguments that they were quickly becoming famous in the Smash Mansion for.

"Guys, cease it and let it go..." Meta Knight demanded, drawing Galaxia out and pointing it at the both of them, "Or someone else will do it for you two..."

While Lucas looked at the blue fighters frighteningly, Little Mac wanted to have a word with them as well. "The swordsman is right. Can't we all just forgive and forget here?"

"Forgiving and forgetting are out of the question until this guy shut his big mouth!" Sonic continued to glare. Mega Man, meanwhile, had had enough of this crap.

"Alright, for once I'm resorting to fighting, one to show that I am not a pacifist, two, to show you what going down the drain actually means, and three, simply because you have asked for it..." the Blue Bomber growled, activating his Mega Buster.

As Mega Man charged his buster, Meta Knight snapped into action by grabbing Lucas, before teleporting out of the way, Zelda following suit shortly afterwards. Little Mac, on the other hand, simply dashed away at a rapid speed, thinking that the upcoming fight between the hedgehog and the robot would cover a large area.

Firing the charge shot that was his Side-smash, Sonic used his shield to absorb the attack right in the nick of time.

"Did you really think I was that slow?" Sonic taunted.

Without even waiting for a reply, he grabbed the Blue Bomber, pummeling him with a punch. To follow it, he threw him into the air, bending over to injure him with his quills.

Mega Man's head ended up slamming into the ceiling, causing him to fly diagionally across the hallway, breaking down the door of the Wii Fit Trainer's room afterwards. Because of the sudden noise, the fitness instructor almost instantly awakened from her sleep, staring at Mega Man with a completely surprised expression.

"What the...?" She said, instantly sitting up in her bed, exposing her pink pajama shirt with white polka dots.

Blinking once, she watched Mega Man almost immediately flip back up, in spite of what Sonic had done to him. Nonetheless, the cracks on his helmet were still clearly seen.

"AHHHHHH, YOU HEDGEHOG!"

As Mega Man went dashing out of the room to attack the hedgehog, Wii Fit Trainer glanced sleepily over to her left to see her black bedside table. A turquoise vase was supposed to stand on top of it, which made her wonder where it went. Although, her question was answered almost an instant later when she looked further down.

"...My vase! It's broken!"

Immediately turning back to the doorway of her room, she growled loudly, promptly getting out of her bed, her pajama pants having the same design as her shirt. "_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK! CAN I EVEN THINK OF HOW MANY WORKOUT SESSIONS YOU ARE TO DO!?"_

Ignoring the fitness trainer, Mega Man fired three shots at Sonic as he ran to him. After those shots touched, he grabbed him and performed his own up throw using his Super Arm. Then, leaping into the air, he used his Flame Sword move, forcing Sonic to slam his back into the wall instead of being knocked into Wii Fit Trainer's room like Mega Man, who now chose to throw his Leaf Shield at the teen.

To respond, Sonic performed a single punch to the Blue Bomber, enough to make him collapse to the ground, already hurt from his previous trip through Wii Fit Trainer's door. After doing it again twice, the blue blur caught the robot in a jab lock, his feet slowly sliding to keep up with him. Ten more punches later, he performed his Up-smash, making Mega Man hit the ceiling once again. Before he had the opportunity to fall, however, he jumped up and used his back aerial attack to knock him straight into Falco Lombardi's room. Said Smasher had a blaster in hand, apparently wanting to have a quick brawl with a fellow smasher before going to eat.

Mega Man's helmet flew off, revealing his messy brown hair, and slammed right into Falco's blaster, causing it to not only fly out of the bird's hand, but to also be crushed by Mega Man's back as it ended up slamming into the wall.

A heavy gasp escaped from Falco's beak as he stood in utter shock, his eyes refusing to believe what had just happened. "...My... MY BLASTER!" His anger quickly escalated as he glanced at Mega Man, who was slowly getting up from the hit, with a death glare.

Kicking Falco's broken blaster out of the way, Mega Man made Sonic the Hedgehog trip on it since he was planning to enter the room as well. Said hedgehog started to get up from the floor, only to be jumped on the head by the robot, who was heading back into the hallway yet again, looking for his helmet that had bounced out of the room. Yelling loudly, Sonic dashed into the hallway as well, his foot stomping on the already crushed blaster, causing an already ticked off Falco to shout once both Smashers had trampled over the fallen door of his bedroom.

"_HEY! WHO DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE, JUST CRUSHING MY BLASTER LIKE THAT AND NOT CARING!? WHEN I CRUSH YOUR BELONGINGS, DON'T THINK THAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE NOTHING TO THIS BIRD RIGHT HERE!"_

And so, the brawl between Sonic and Mega Man progressively grew more violent. Until…

"Sonic and Mega Man, _TO MY OFFICE…IMMEDIATELY!"_

Master Hand's office.

It was the current location Sonic, Mega Man, and the other five newcomers for the upcoming Super Smash Brothers era. The former two were sitting in the two red velvet chairs, arms folded without taking a single glance at each other, and rather staring below at their feet, nervous for what consequences awaited them for their latest fight.

Since there were only two chairs in the office, the newcomers were given no choice but to stand. Most of them were unexpectedly called to the office along with Sonic and Mega Man, despite the fact that they had absolutely nothing to do with the situation in the first place.

Staring at his eight smashers was none other than the creator of the Smash Brothers himself, Master Hand. He would have expressed his ticked off mood if he had a face. Floating on other side of the large, brown desk, he began to speak in a calm voice, to avoid screaming at the two who were sitting in these chairs for the fifteenth time since June, when Mega Man was first introduced to the Smash Mansion.

"You two have fought on your floor of the mansion…again, this time just because you two overreacted about your own franchises apparently being disrespected..." He began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "For the first time ever, you two have actually disrupted the schedule for the day..."

Following another deep breath, Master Hand concluded his recap. "And then to top it all off, you two have ruined many possessions of your fellow smashers..."

Still, no reaction was made from either of the blue fighters.

"...Just what do you two have to say for yourselves?!"

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

"Okay, apparently that is a rhetorical question to you both. So for punishment, after breakfast, you two are to go shopping at Mall Universe to replace your fellow smashers' possessions, and to also go shopping for groceries, because Peach is going to be out on an important "royal mission" for Mushroom Kingdom, and won't be able to shop."

"SAY WHAT!?" both Sonic and Mega Man almost instantly shouted, standing up from their seats.

"You mean to tell me, that we're gonna shop!?" Mega Man rephrased, jaw wide open in disbelief.

"Indeed, your hearing is correct." replied Master Hand. "And don't worry. You two aren't going alone..."

With that being said, his hand turned to 'see' the Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina and her Luma, Little Mac, and Greninja, who all subsequently stared back at him with widened eyes, open mouths and gasps.

"What!?"

"Are you serious?"

"Mamma, I don't wanna goooo!"

"No way..."

"How can you possibly do that, Hand?"

"I'm letting you all go so that you can visit some of what Smash World has to offer. Especially the latest three newcomers, since you haven't been out of the Mansion very much since your arrival. But don't worry. You all will be under the supervision of Shadow, who I am going to call as you all leave my office for breakfast." Master Hand explained.

"...Whatever..." Sonic sighed. He and Shadow were known to get along at times, but to Sonic, the other hedgehog would be a bit ignorant if something didn't go his way. "I just don't wanna go on this shopping trip..."

"Well next time, look before you leap. And I think I should call Toon Link down here as well, since he said he's planning to get a game or two today. You all may leave now."

While Sonic and Mega Man were exchanging glances, the rest of the fighters glanced at each other, all wandering out the door a few minutes later.

Once Little Mac closed the door, a sigh escaped from Master Hand as he made an announcement via microphone.

"Shadow the Hedgehog and Toon Link, please report to my office immediately! Thank you."

* * *

**As said in the intro, you'll mostly see Icee's writing in chapter two.**

**Feel free to review and check out our other fanfictions!**


End file.
